


'War Girl'

by Spiorad



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies), Mad Max: Fury Road
Genre: F/M, Gen, I'm Sorry, I'm terrible at tagging, Nux and the Reader are just close friends, very platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 11:35:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6077871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spiorad/pseuds/Spiorad





	'War Girl'

You let your hands lie comfortably at your sides as you flicked your eyelids shut, your (e/c) eyes hiding under the protection of skin. A stiff grunt escaped your lips as you quickly shifted to lay completely flat on your bunk. The slightly soft bunk creating your back to crack. You shift your weight slightly on the bunk, your left foot hanging over the edge of it. You let your breathe ease out as you thought about small nothings, your randomized thoughts dancing in your brain. You placed your hands right under your breasts, letting them lie comfortably on your stomach. Your (h/c) hair fell to the sides of your face as the white powder that cloaked your body stuck a bit to the roots of your hair.

You were one of the only females in the V8 cult, Imperator Furiosa being the only other female that could even walk into a room and the others wouldn't give a second glance. Though, being a War Boy and a female, they would often send small winks your way or try their hardest to get you out of your clothes. Though, you never did, you always landed a punch across their jaw before the words could even jut out of their pale mouths. You were protected, though you both would never care to admit it, Furiosa would often sit next to you during a thing she calls 'lunch', you weren't sure what to call it, nor did you care. You got food, and that was it. 

You let your thoughts of Furiosa roam, you were extremely grateful that she took you under her wing like that, she probably knew how it was going to be and how rough it would be to conform to the madness. You kept your (e/c) eyes shut as you lied peacefully on the bunk. Most of the other War Boys were gone, out on a supply run for guzzolene. You were cut out of the supply runs, you weren't a driver nor a lancer, you were a 'in case of emergency' War Boy. You would await for either Imperator Furiosa or any other higher ranking member to call upon you. 

A quick slap landed on your shoulder as you quickly balled your hand up in a fist, your hand acting as a bullet, penetrating the intruder's body. Your eyelids opened just as quick as you gave a glare towards the boy that dared put his hand on you. A familiar face gave an equal glare back as a quick yell escaped his lips, a boy at his side, the other boy holding his cheek with his right hand. "What the fuck!" You growled as you stood up from your bunk, your (e/c) eyes glaring daggers as the two men that stood in front of you. 

One of the men gave you a short snarl as you instantly backed down, the oil smeared on his forehead indicating his rank. You couldn't see the boy's face, but the large scar of a motor on his chest gave away his identity. "I'm sorry, (Y/n)," he whined as you could see a drop of blood drip down his cheek. You gave a small gasp as you ran up to him and wrapped your arms around him tightly, pushing that taller man away. 

"I didn't mean to, Nux," You explained as you pulled away, your hands slowly pulling his away from his cheek. He gave a slight shock of pain as you could see the blood mix with the white powder that claimed his body. He slowly nodded at you in a way that caused your heart to drop. "I am really sorry." you tried to coax as he just gave a slight smile. You could see the taller man from the corner of your eye giving you a sideways glance, his brows furrowed in confusion. 

"Oh!" Nux replied excitingly as he gripped your shoulders softly and turned you to look at the taller man. "This is Slit, he's my lancer." Nux replied excitingly. Your eyes widened in shock as you turned to stare at Nux, his smile wide. 

"You got a lancer? You're a full on War Boy now?" You asked excitingly as he just nodded, his head shaking wildly. You gave him a large smile as you put your right hand out to shake his, it was a formal greeting that Furiosa had shown you. "Wonderful to meet you, Slit." you speak, your voice now filled with a bit of joy. He just gave you a slight look of confusion.

"So, you're a War Girl?" he asked mockingly. You put your hand towards your side as you let a huff of anger leave your nostrils. He was in for a beating, and you about to pull the first move.


End file.
